cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SCAW Day Of Destiny
Home of the Match of Destiny, SCAW's equivalent of the Royal Rumble. Winner challenges for the SCAW title. The Match of Destiny rules *Superstars draw numbers 1-30 *Numbers 1 and 2 start the match *Remaining entrants enter in order of number drawn *Superstars are eliminated when over the top rope, both feet touching the floor *Winner is the last participant remaining after everyone else is eliminated *Winner gets SCAW Championship match =Match of Destiny Records= Years and Winners *So far, no Match of Destiny winner has been victorious in their Championship Match. Longest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny The Top 5 Longest Times are listed. '' '''Shortest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny' The Top 5 Shortest Times are listed. '' '''Most Eliminations in a Single Match of Destiny' The Top 5 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars are listed. '' '''Most Career Eliminations in all Match of Destiny Appearances' The Top 5 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars in all their appearances are listed. '' '''Longest Career Times in all Match of Destiny Appearances' The Top 5 Superstars whose times are added up from all their appearances are listed. '' Day of Destiny 2008 TLC match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship: Green Lantern © vs Johnny Cage, Nacho and Ryu Hayabusa For Captain America's Money in the Bank shot: Captain America vs Mr. Clean Batman vs Robin SCAW Championship: Guile © vs Ichigo Kurosaki Match of Destiny Results *2 - Mr. Clean's opponent was actually an impostor. The real Captain America showed up and the match was restarted, but the fake Captain America cost the real one the match. *3 - '''The Joker' tried to help Batman. Match Of Destiny Results * - Debuts for Mr. T, The Prince of Persia, Iron Man and Spike. Day of Destiny 2009 The Card: Match of Destiny: 30-Man Royal Rumble SCAW Championship: Ichigo Kurosaki (Champion) vs Inuyasha Match of Destiny Qualifying Match: SCAW President George W. Bush vs Homer Simpson. Homer must win in order to enter Match of Destiny SCAW Zero-One Championship: The White Ranger (Champion) vs The Prince of Persia 3-on-1 Handicap Match: Hellboy vs The NoDQ World Order's Mr Clean, The Hulk & Jack Sparrow. If Hellboy Wins he gets a future match with Spider-Man. SCAW Tag Team Championship Ladder Match: The Gladiator & Optimus Prime (Champions) vs Star Trek Results *3 - M. Bison attacked Homer making him unable to compete in the Match of Destiny. *5 - Darth Vader attacked Inuyasha. Match of Destiny Results *14 - Lance Burton was eliminated 3 times (twice by Drago, once by Simmons) but he used magic to remain in the match. * - Debuts for Ivan Drago and Max Payne. * - Guest appearances by DWA superstars Lance Burton and Al Capone. Miscellaneous Facts *The feud between the 2 Jokers continued to escalate. Day of Destiny 2010 The Match of Destiny: 30 Man Royal Rumble SCAW Championship: Iron Man © vs. Anakin Buried Alive Match: Hellboy vs. Batman Money in the Bank Briefcase vs Internet Championship: Green Lantern vs Harry Potter SCAW vs DWA: Inuyasha vs Apocalypse Results *2 - This match was made after Sparrow & Hulk complained to Pres. Lincoln about not being in the Match of Destiny. *4 - Pres. Lincoln replaced the referee who got hurt in the match. Match of Destiny Results *2 - Santa Claus returned to his old jolly ways. * - Debuts for War Machine and Leatherface. Day of Destiny 2011 The Match of Destiny - 30 Man Royal Rumble Steel Cage Match - Abraham Lincoln vs Anakin. SCAW Championship: Ghost Rider © vs Green Lantern Internet Championship: He-Man © vs Optimus Prime (with Dr. Doom) Triple Threat for Zero-One Championship: Mr. Clean © vs The Joker vs Jack Sparrow Robin vs Superman Results Match of Destiny Results *Debuts for Simon Belmont, Johnny Knoxville and Dante. Miscellaneous Facts * - LeBron James attacked Spike and took his place in the Match of Destiny but he in turn was attacked by Thor. * - Chuck Norris banned every member of Project Doomsday from the Match of Destiny. The White Ranger wasn't pleased. Day of Destiny 2012 The Match of Destiny - 30 Man Royal Rumble; The winner will challenge for The SCAW Championship on SCAW's 5-Year Anniversary Show. SCAW Championship: The Joker © vs Batman Anakin vs. Robin SCAW Internet Championship: Edward Elric © vs. Captain America SCAW Tag Team Championships: The Prince of Persia & The Gladiator © vs. Captain Marvel and He-Man SCAW Women's Championship: Lara Croft © vs. ??? Results *3- The ref stopped the match due to the damage to Robin from Anakin. *4 - Chuck Norris told The Joker that the rest of The Fearsome Four were banned from ringside in his match. The Joker sends Batman to the back and him and the rest of The Fearsome Four beat him in the back. The Avengers (Iron-Man, Thor & The Hulk) and The Fearsome Four (Dr. Doom, M. Bison, & Magneto) fought in a brawl backstage after. Match of Destiny Results *Debuts for Liu Kang and Jin Kazama. Miscellaneous Facts *Guest appearance by George W. Bush. Category:SCAW Category:CAW Royal Rumbles Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos